True Friends
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Porque si puede haber amistad más allá del tiempo y la distancia. No Yuri. Feliz cumple AnDsI!


**Hola! Para empezar sinceramente no se quien leerá esto. Jajaja, primero que todo no es Yuri pero sus personajes principales si son Mimi y Hikari. La verdad este es un pequeñísimo One-Shot que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración. **

**Este fic va dedicado a AnDsI con muchísimo cariño por su cumpleaños este 11 de Agosto. Es mi regalo por así decirlo. Ya que a pesar de que nos conocemos solamente vía Messenger por ocho insignificantes meses la quiero mucho y es una de mis amigas más valiosas. Lo que comprueba que no hay que verse todos los días para mantener una amistad y en nuestro caso ni siquiera nos hemos visto pero es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Espero que la amistad de AnDsI y Sakura Tachikawa no termine. Te quiero mucho Andre! Y espero que te guste mi pequeño regalo.**

**Obviamente que a todos los demás que lean también les agrade XD! Dejen RR!**

**True Friends**

-"Querida Mimi…"-Empezaba a teclear una joven castaña de veinticuatro años desde la comodidad de su laptop-"¿Cómo estás...?"

Mimi y Hikari se conocieron cuando la última se incorporo a aquella gran aventura junto con sus demás amigos al viajar a esa tierra desconocida y extraña denominada Digimundo en la cual conoció a aquella mejor amiga y a su primer amor, su querido Takeru.

-"Yo estoy bien, hace poco terminé la carrera y estoy a punto de culminar con mi tesis es por eso que no pude escribir el sábado como normalmente lo hago. ¡Sorry amiga!"

Aunque pareciera que congeniaba más con Sora en un principio era con Mimi con quien compartía la mayoría de las cosas mientras Sora era como la mamá de ambas. Aunque al momento de una confidencia o alguna confusión o incertidumbre siempre era Mimi la que estaba cerca, especialmente en la adolescencia. Cuando más necesitaba un consejo Sora estaba saliendo con su hermano y eso estaba bien sin embargo la que siempre estaba era Mimi.

-"Lamento si te preocupé, pero tranquila estoy bien. Estamos bien".-Corrigió.-"Aunque aún no me hago a la idea de que pronto seré madre o de que pronto me casaré con Takeru. Es emocionante y a la vez aterrador."-Confesó en sus escritos.-"Temo no hacerlo bien como madre y como esposa; también temo a veces estar cargando con mucho estrés y explotar en el momento menos conveniente. ¿Recuerdas en tú boda? No quisiste salir del confesionario por media hora haciendo sufrir al pobre de Yamato jajaja", espero no me suceda lo mismo.

Mimi fue el punto clave de su relación con Takeru, ambos eran los mejores amigos desde aquel viaje al Digimundo y dar un paso adelante en esa relación era aterrador para ambos. Más que todo siendo conscientes de que al aventurarse a una relación podrían acabar con aquella hermosa amistad entre ambos. Sin embargo fueron sus palabras las que los llevaron a recapacitar, aun las recuerda claramente. "Tienes razón Hikari, eso puede acabar con su amistad pero dar inicio a algo mejor. Ustedes son el uno para el otro, se complementan. ¡Inténtalo! Y si son amigos de verdad sabrán entenderlo y nada cambiará."

-"¿Cómo están Yamato y Natsuko?"-Preguntó cambiando de tema repentinamente.-"Hemos visto fotos de la pequeña y es ¡una monada de niña! Tienes que traerla para la boda, olvida a Yamato si quieres pero trae a Natsuko contigo jajaja"

Mimi se había casado con Yamato ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno todos los demás se sorprendieron aunque Hikari no tanto. Los conocía a ambos y el hecho de que sean tan opuestos solo los hacía quedar como la pareja perfecta. Solamente ellos no querían verlo hasta que por fin dejaron el orgullo de lado y lo intentaron. Actualmente tienen una hija y son una familia muy feliz.

-"¿Qué tal el trabajo? Espero que les vaya muy bien a ambos pero recuerden que tienen que estar aquí en un mes para la boda. Aunque amiga tú buen gusto me hace falta ahora con la locura de los preparativos. Mi madre está como loca y tu suegra (mía también en un futuro) también. La única que parece mantener la cordura es Sora porque de Miyako mejor ni te digo, imagínate tú nada más que saliendo un día a ver el menú para el bufet olvido a Osamu en el mostrador, si no perdió a Kanami fue porque ella estaba con Sora".-Le conversó.-"Y de nuestra futura casa mejor ni te digo, soy capaz de esperar que vengas para recién empezar a decorarla".

Mimi trabaja como diseñadora de interiores mientras Yamato como productor musical. De adolescentes se hicieron la promesa de que Mimi le diseñaría su casa a Hikari. ¿Qué era Hikari? Acaba de terminar su carrera de diseñadora de paisajes mientras Takeru espera convertirse en un reconocido escritor y está segura lo podrá lograr.

-"Bueno querida amiga, me haces muchísima falta espero verte pronto por aquí y entiendo que no contestes este mail pronto después de todo debí dejarte esperando el sábado y con el trabajo, tu hogar y la niña espero que logres sacar algo de tiempo para chequear tu correo. Se que ya no nos escribimos como antes. Pero es comprensible antes ambas éramos colegialas ahora tenemos trabajo y cada una su familia. Tu que ya la tienes desde hace unos años y yo que pronto iniciaré la mía propia".

Mimi se fue cuando tenía dieciséis y ella catorce. Ahora Hikari tiene veinticuatro y Mimi veintiséis y el contacto se mantiene vigente por diez años. Yamato se fue por Mimi una vez que acepto que no puede vivir sin ella empezaron un noviazgo que terminó en matrimonio, un matrimonio muy feliz. Hikari se quedó con Takeru y una relación fuerte y consolidada.

-"Espero verlos pronto y se queden por un tiempo, amiga y creo que ya me voy.-Escribió la castaña.-Saludos, Hikari"

-PD:"¿Creíste que lo olvide verdad? Pues no, no lo hice ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mimi! Gracias por todo Por escucharme, por tus consejos y por siempre estar ahí cuando lo he necesitado. Te quiero mucho y principalmente gracias por ser mi mejor amiga. Espero que nuestra amistad siga existiendo por muchos años más ya que no encontraría otra amiga como tú. Con todo mi cariño Hikari".

Y envió el correo complacida con su escrito. Estaba segura que no contestaría ese mismo día con Natsuko, su trabajo y Yamato. Apenas tenía el sábado para escribirle y esta vez fue ella quien no le pudo escribir. De seguro que no le contestaba ese día, sino que tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente sábado. Con esos pensamientos empezó a buscar ciertas cosas que tenía que buscar en la web.

Diez minutos… solo fueron diez minutos cuando la vocecilla computarizada le anunció que tenía un correo nuevo y que debía revisarlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la grata sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien era el remitente.

_Querida Hikari…_

_¡Eres una tonta! Por un momento creí que olvidarías mi cumpleaños, eres muy mala. Pero bueno ¿Cómo crees que tardaría en contestar? Si he revisado mi correo cada tanto preocupada de ver que no recibía tu mail hasta que por fin me llegó justo cuando a Natsuko se le ocurrió tener hambre y tuve que atenderla primero. Es igual de exigente que su padre. Estoy segura que te graduaste con honores en la universidad y mucho animo para tú tesis, estoy segura que lo harás genial pequeña. La boda… me imagino lo cansado que es. Solo de recordar la mía me estremezco ¿Cómo pudieron soportarme? Y lo del confesionario claro que lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que tuviste que entrar tú a hacerme entrar en razón y luego maquillarme ahí mismo ya que me rehusaba a salir con todo el rímel corrido. ¿Dudas de tu capacidad como madre y esposa? Por favor Hikari si tú cuidabas de Taichi hasta que Sora tomo la batuta y si yo pude hacerlo ¿Por qué tú no? Serás una excelente esposa y una esplendida madre. Estoy segura. Pobre Osamu ¿Pero se dieron cuenta pronto verdad? Si no pobre Miyako, que desesperación debió de haber sentido. El trabajo está bien y Yamato y Natsuko también. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a Yamato? ¿Después a quien le dejo a Natsuko cuando tengamos que salir a cotillear? Jajaja. Bueno querida por supuesto que recuerdo cuando conversábamos casi todo los días pero bueno lamentablemente ya no es así del todo pero mantenemos el contacto y eso es lo que importa. Nuestra amistad va más allá, no lo olvides y nunca dudes que eres mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana; y ahora con más razón que seremos cuñadas también. En serio creí que olvidarías mi cumpleaños y era justificable con todo el rollo de la boda, la universidad te hubiera entendido pero me alegro que no sea así. Te quiero amiga._

_Ahora si me despido, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que en este momento estoy apunto de abordar un avión para Japón. ¿Acaso pensaste que me perdería los arreglos de tu boda? Y ahora me toca estar a mí cuando no quieras salir del confesionario. ¡Tenemos que arreglar tú casa! ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer y tanto que hablar! Pero espera unas horas que ya pronto estaré ahí. _

_Te quiero mucho Hikari, nos vemos XOXO._

Una lágrima cayó involuntariamente por su rostro, Mimi era invaluable. A pesar de la distancia siempre hallaba la forma de estar ahí, con un mail, una llamada o tomando el primer avión a Japón.

Es que para ser una verdadera amiga no es necesario estar todos los días, verse todo los días, ni siquiera hablar todos los días. Una verdadera amiga es la que está cuando nadie más lo está, la que escucha pacientemente y llora contigo –incluso se mete en un confesionario contigo de ser necesario- cuando uno tiene una verdadera amiga la distancia no es un impedimento.

Ser amigas más allá de la distancia y siempre estar ahí.

Eso es ser una verdadera amiga.

Y eso era Mimi…

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que alguien la halla leído aunque me conformo si solo Andre lo hiso. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo Amiii! Pues sip, tu eres Mimi y yo Hikari. Se que tal vez Sora era más amiga de Mimi pero a la mierda es mi fic y solo espero que te haya gustado y merezca un RR tuyo! Sé que a lo mejor no lo leas hoy porque has de estar festejando tu cumple pero espero que cuando lo leas te agrade amiii! **

**Bueno cualquier comentario no olviden dejar sus RR.**

**Os quiero, se despide con un beso.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
